


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't get any funny ideas though," she warned him. "Sonic's still my boyfriend, you know!" — • • Shadow and Amy take shelter during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It was freezing.

That was the thought that had been on Shadow's mind for the last two hours. It was snowing, the wind was blistering, and Amy was shivering from the cold. Shadow wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. The shed they had taken shelter in did little to shield them, and he couldn't build a fire for fear of burning the wooden building down.

"Here," he said, rather gruffly, and held out an arm. He wouldn't grab her. Amy wasn't one to be grabbed.

She looked at him for a moment, head tilted to the side. "Oh!" She scooted closer to him and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "Don't get any funny ideas though," she warned him. "Sonic's still my boyfriend, you know!"

He smirked. "I won't," he answered, "And I know," but he couldn't help but think that Sonic would be just a little jealous if he could see them together.

That thought made him feel giddy. If Shadow could even feel giddy.

Maybe he could, just a little.


End file.
